Book of Love
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: BS is dying and no one knows why or how but he isn't going to make it through the night. It's time for goodbyes. But when it comes to his best friend, BS has one special request. BSxSoul - Warning! Might make you cry apparently :


**A/N:** This was inspired by a song called "Book of Love" by Peter Gabirel.

Onwards!

* * *

_**Book of Love**_

Tsubaki knelt by his hospital bed. Taking his hand in hers she brought it to her lips and kissed his knuckles like you would a king(or someone you _worshipped_). Black Star titled his head and smiled warmly at her.

"Black Star…I…you are the greatest meister there is and I was so lucky to be your partner for so long…" she squeaked, her tears spilling over her eyes. Black Star placed a finger to her lips.

"You will find another, maybe not one as good as me but there will be others. Just make sure they are worthy of you Tsubaki." He said, his voice soft and soothing, his illness having mellowed his loud persona. Tsubaki nodded weakly and brought Black Star's palm to her cheek, stroking her face with familiar calloused hands.

"It should not end this way," she stated, "you always wanted to die in battle, die honourably."

Black Star shook his head.

"I will die knowing my friends were by my side, that is enough honour for me." He replied sincerely. Tsubaki saw deep within the boys words and smiled ever so slightly.

She arose shakily and pressed a kiss to Black Stars forehead slowly before leaving, her sobs contained until out of earshot.

* * *

Next came Kid, Patty and Liz. Patty and Liz knelt as Tsubaki had, both touching the boys arm. Kid stayed at the door, hands in his pockets.

"We'll miss you." The sisters said in unison. Black Star chuckled hoarsely.

"I wish I could say the same." He joked. Liz hit him on the shoulder, her hand however barely touching the boy's body. Patty lay her head down on Black Stars arm and sighed.

"Now who am I gonna play Xbox with?" she asked sadly. Black Star smiled to himself.

"You'll be too busy beating my high scores to play with anyone else." He replied. Patty giggled softly and looked up at him. She stood up and left, touching Kid's shoulder as she went.

Liz said nothing. She didn't have too. Her tearstained cheeks said everything. She leant over and kissed Black Star on the cheek before following her sister.

Black Star turned his attention to Kid. The Shinigami approached the bed and knelt, locking Black Stars gaze.

"I know we were never really friends Black Star," Kid paused and let a small smile form upon his features, "but I've always admired you."

Black Star smiled and tapped Kid's nose.

"Although I hate to admit it, ditto." He said.

Kid chuckled and ruffled Black Star's hair.

"Things will be quiet without you." He told the other boy, who snorted.

"You'll finally get that peace you've always wanted." Black Star said, tapping Kid's arm with the little strength he possessed. Kid laughed and clasped the ninja's hand in a hand shake.

"You give God an ass-kicking from me okay?" he said. Black Star nodded as he shook the Shinigami's hand. Kid stood and bowed to the dying boy before leaving.

* * *

Then came Maka. She littered the doorway before tears broke free and slipped down her cheeks. Black Star gestured for her, opening his arms. The girl ran to him and leant over, hugging him closely. Black Star looked to Soul over the girls shoulder. He had been standing in the corner, observing every visitor. He had never once left the room unless it was absolutely necessary so when Black Star motioned for him to leave he paused. Black Star smiled at him graciously and Soul left silently, shutting the door behind him. Maka pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the blue haired boy.

"Maka, I need you to do something for me." His voice croaked. Maka nodded, tears threatening to spill again.

"I need you to look after Soul for me," Black Star told her, "he's going to need a new best friend."

Maka stroked the boys face.

"No one could replace you Black Star, no one." She stated. Black Star smiled.

"That may be, but you have to try…The hardest part of dying is knowing I'm leaving you all." He said, sighing and looking away. Maka took Black Star's hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

"But you aren't leaving us. You'll always be with us." She said gently. Black Star looked up at her and he smirked.  
"See, I told you, you couldn't get rid of me." He joked. Maka laughed and lay Black Star's hand down on the bed.

"We would have it no other way." She said earnestly. As she stood up, she placed a chaste kiss on the boys lips before walking to the door. She opened it slowly and turned back to look at the bed.

"Goodbye Black Star." She whispered before running off.

* * *

Black Star let out a shaky breath as Soul returned and closed the door once more.

"I hate goodbyes." Black Star breathed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temple. Soul sat silently in the chair beside the stars bed. Black Star looked over at him and reached out. Soul took the trembling hand in his own and held it tightly.

"Soul, would you grant a dying stars wish?" Black Star suddenly asked after moments of silence. Soul nodded and smiled.

"Anything." He breathed.

"In that draw," Black Star gestured to a set of drawers by his bed, pointing at the top one, "there is a book."

Soul retrieved the book and sat down again, handing it to the boy. Black Star smiled and ran his fingers over the spine of the book.

"I find myself unable to finish it. My eyes are failing and I would like to know the ending." He explained. Soul smiled and took it from his friend. Black Star hauled himself up into a sitting position and Soul sat beside him, kicking his shoes off and sliding under the bedcovers. Black Star leant his head on Soul's shoulder and sighed heavily.

"We used to look at the pictures in it when we were children, do you remember?" Black Star asked. Soul nodded as he saw the familiar illustrations of a Miss Beatrix Potter.

* * *

Soul placed the book down and glanced at Black Star, who was smiling, his eyes closed blissfully.

"Thank you Soul. You've made a dying boy very happy." He said. Soul sighed as he looked out the window and saw the sun setting.

"Not long now." Black Star commented, following Soul's gaze. Soul looked back at him and forced a smile. Black Star touched Soul's face and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of Soul's cheek.

"I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you Ghosty." He said sadly. Soul smiled at the childish nickname and hugged his best friend.

"I thought hugging wasn't cool?" Black Star questioned. Soul pulled back and smiled.

"Neither is kissing but that ain't gonna stop me." He replied before touching his lips to Black Stars.

"You have impeccable timing Soul, you know that?" Black Star snapped. Soul laughed.

"That I do," he gazed into Black Stars eyes, "but you knew, you've always known how I feel."

Black Star nodded.

"And you've always known how I feel, we've just never acted on it." He stated. Soul smiled tenderly.

"We've never had too, our love is strong enough without physical things such as kisses and touches." He said. Black Star returned the smile and leant his head back upon Soul's shoulder, sighing when Soul wrapped his arms around the ninja boy.

"Goodnight Soul." Black Star whispered, not able to bring himself to say that other word starting with "good". Soul placed a kiss amongst the delicate strands of aqua blue.

"Goodnight Black Star, sleep well." He replied. Black Star's eyes flickered shut as he entered a sleep that he would not wake up from.

* * *

Black Star, last descendant of the Star Clan, died on the nineteenth of February at exactly 2:15am. His best friend Soul Eater Evans was present, sleeping peacefully with Black Star in his arms. As an orphan and only child, Black Star's assets will go to his legal guardian Death God, Shinigami-sama. At special request made by the deceased, Soul Eater Evans is to gain ownership of one book by the name of "The Story of Peter Rabbit" by Beatrix Potter.

* * *

A bit depressing but I hope you liked.

Reviewwwwwwww. I know you want to ^^

x


End file.
